


The Rung Vorefic

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah





	The Rung Vorefic

  


“Are you sure about this?” Rung asked.

You sat with your legs crossed in the palm of his hand, giving him a nod. You had asked of him a very personal favor; to fill a burning need that had raged within you since you first became acquainted with giant alien robots. Rung was 3 times your size, and very trustworthy.

So the logical course of action was to ask that he swallow you.

“I’m honored you trust me enough to ask me of all people, but it’s a little… perverse.” He smiled awkwardly.

“Well, you agreed to it, so I’m not the only perverse one here.” You replied.

Rung giggled with a tinge of blush creeping across his cheeks. It seemed he couldn’t argue with that, and he cupped his hands together to better hold you. As a fragile little human, and a friend (perhaps more), he was going to go about this as delicately as he could. He inched his face closer to you, letting his soft lips press against your body in a chaste kiss. You spanned about the length from his chin to his eyebrows, so it wasn’t going to be as simple as swallowing a pill. Well, it kind of was, because the only two things you should ever swallow whole are pills and consenting tiny beings.

He opened his mouth, pushing you towards the inside with his free thumb. You began to climb inside without any complaint. For a robot, it was oddly organic-like inside his mouth. Rung had a soft tongue, teeth, saliva, and cushioning soft almost-fleshy walls to top it off. The whiplash of the cold touch of metal to the warm embrace of something so almost human sent a shiver down your spine.

“Are you ok?” Being a giant mech, Rung’s mouth had nothing to do with his voice synthesizer. He could talk without a hitch, albeit it was loud in your ears.

“Yeah.” You replied, resting against his tongue.

Rung closed his mouth, encasing you in darkness. But you had prepared for this in advance. You had a tiny, human-sized intercom to communicate with Rung, and you asked Nautica to install a light feature for this express purpose.

Saliva glistened all around as the light switched on. Your cheeks burned red hot as it really sunk in that you were in Rung’s mouth. The heat of arousal struck your body with that mere thought. You had wanted this so badly, and it was happening.

“Are you ready?” Rung asked.

“Hell fucking YEAH!” You beamed into the intercom.

Rung shifted you around in his mouth, trying to orient you into a more acceptable position to swallow. His tongue slathered you in more robot spit, and by the time you reached the back of his mouth, you were soaked. And fuck, you LOVED it.

He tilted his head upward, and you slid towards the opening that functioned as his throat. More pseudo-flesh lined the cavity, and you wondered for a moment if Cybertronians were all like this: crunchy outside but gooey inside. 

Rung gulped, and the muscles contracted around you and sucked you downwards in a sudden, jerky motion. Only your lower half was able to slip in with the first motion. He swallowed again, pressing you down with a finger to aid the process. You slid further in, being squeezed tightly, but not painfully. Another gulp, and you were engulfed in the fleshy throat of your favorite Autobot. 

You squirmed, and Rung vocalized an amused chuckle. You wondered if you were visible on the outside in his gullet.

“That tickles, Y/N!” He laughed.

Yet another swallow pulled you further down until finally, you arrived in a chamber. It had the same memory foam-y not-flesh the rest of Rung had so far. A small pool of energon greeted you, splashing with a reverberating echo as you slipped into it.

On the outside, Rung rubbed the tender metal on the surface of his gut. You could feel the gentle pressure massaging you with the walls of his fuel chamber. 

You smiled and curled up, still blushing beet red. You knew you were safe, because Cybertronians filter their fuel rather than digesting. There was nowhere safer that you could’ve been on the Lost Light.

Hours passed while Rung continued his daily routine. Therapy sessions, casual chats, all done with you inside of him. Of course, nobody had to know your whereabouts. You were happy in your squishy metal prison.

True to his word, Rung was soon to let you out. 

“Everything alright?” He asked you, gently rubbing you down with a human-sized towel.

“Never better.” You reply with a smile on your face.

Rung smiles back and gives you a kiss on your abdomen. 

Out of all your adventures on the Lost Light, this one was definitely your favorite.

  



End file.
